United Rebel Front
The United Rebel Front is a complex, well organized faction of Humans devoted to complete liberation from the influence of the United Earth Government and the United Nations Space Command. It is led by three Generals, one of which was General Howard Graves before his death in 2531. History The United Rebel Front claimed to have a number of people suffering from Boren's Syndrome, and in 2531, they were willing to trade some of their nuclear weapons for treatment of their people from UNSC doctors.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 34 The UNSC sent in five Spartans, notably known as the Blue Team, to take the weapons and kill any rebel leaders.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 35 It turned out that the entire plan was an elaborate trap engineered by Graves to capture the Spartans. The Rebels were unsuccessful in capturing the Spartans and thanks to Spartan-051 who ambushed and killed numerous rebels including General Howard Graves with an Asteroidea Anti-Personnel Mine while Graves was "interrogating" the rest of the Spartans, who were unable to move due to the effect of Neural Inhibitor Collars.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 36 The Rebel base on Eridanus Secundus was visited twice by the Spartans. The first time was in 2525 when Blue Team captured the rebel leader Colonel Robert Watts, then again in 2552, when the Spartans and Admiral Danforth Whitcomb visited the facility aboard the Gettysburg-Ascendant Justice for repairs before returning to Earth. Resources The United Rebel Front has a highly organized intelligence division, and a far flung network of facilities, comprised of a network of different rebel movements, such as the Eridanus Rebels. They commanded facilities such as Eridanus Secundus, Camp New Hope on planet Victoria and Station Jefferson, which was located in the asteroids belt of Eridanus. They also had a high explosives manufacturing facility, operations of an unknown kind on Micronesia, and a saboteur cell on Reach. All these operations were shut down by the Spartans of Blue Team.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 36 The Rebels had an impressive security system, even by Spartan standards: motion and seismic sensors, a triple layering of guards, trained dogs and overhead MAKO Drones. Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 31 They also had a number of arms, ranging from military grade MAKO Drones and FENRIS Nuclear Warheads to Archer Missiles and .30 cal "Confetti Maker" machine guns. Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 31 and 36They used Parabola-class Freighters such as the Laden, to ferry and ship diverse equipment, resources, and weapons from planet systems to their base. They even had a destroyer, the Origami.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 37 They also possessed some "old technology that never panned out" when they used an Antigravity Plate to fool the Spartan's armor systems into thinking they were in a 10 G environment, temporarily giving them decompression sickness, otherwise known as "the bends." Two Laden-class Freighters were used by the Eridanus Rebels as part of their improvised fleet. They towed the damaged hybrid vessel Ascendant Justice/Gettysburg back to Eridanus Secundus. Related Articles *Insurrectionist *Eridanus Rebels *Howard Graves *Human-Covenant War Sources Category:Factions Category:United Rebel Front